


Лучший друг

by Grissel



Series: Драбблы по "Королеве Сондок" [5]
Category: Seondeok yeowang
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Дружба — звезда, а любовь — только свечка. (с) Александр Дюма





	Лучший друг

\--Ты — мой самый лучший друг, — говорит женщина, сидящая за рабочим столом.

Человек, стоящий у дверей, кивает.

Именно так. Не Юсин, вместе с которым она прошла столько испытаний, который когда-то был ей ближе всех, и который, пока жив, останется опорой престола. Не тот, другой, что неслышно возникает за ее плечом, чтобы положить на стол очередные списки — по арестам и установлению слежки, — она давно поняла, что без этого государство тоже не живет.

Тот, кто сторожит ее покой и в бою прикроет от летящей стрелы. С кем можно поговорить, когда терзают сомнения, и чье молчание не угнетает. Кто хранит ее тайны, и кто не побоится высказаться, когда считает, что она ошибается. Первый человек в королевстве, который присягнул ей.

Единственный друг, какой дозволен правителям.

Могло ли это стать дружбой без всяких оговорок?

Вероятно, могло — в другой жизни, после войны за крепость Сокхам. Тогда она была бы просто рада дружбе с этим человеком, не включая его в свои планы и не строя дополнительных расчетов.

Но для этого она не должна была быть той, кем была, и тем паче — кем стала.

Конечно, она не думала о дружбе, когда назначила Альчхона начальником стражи. Назначение следует из способностей человека, это единственно верный путь.

Верный. То самое слово. И один из лучших бойцов, что она знала — а это немаловажно.

Но не в одной верности дело. У нее нет причин сомневаться в том, что Юсин и Пидам, как Альчхон, пойдут за нее на дыбу — а Юсин и побывал ведь — и на смертный бой. Но то, что движет ими, не сводится к преданности. Пусть то, что было между ней и Юсином, давно отболело — да и было ли? А безумное желание, которое она видит под прикрытыми веками Пидама, скорее пугает, чем притягивает. Она тянет слишком тяжкую ношу, и люди вокруг нее успели подзабыть, отчего умер ее отец и в каком возрасте. В том самом, когда нужно жить не чувствами, а головой. Ей не нужны страсти. Альчхон не влюблен в нее, и никогда не был. Он не потревожит ее сердца, которое и без того ноет и бьется неровно, и скрывать это становится все труднее. От него в особенности.

Они понимают друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо. Но есть вещи, которые она понять не может, а он никогда не расскажет.

Почему Альчхон-ран, лучший в гвардии, живущий по кодексу, идеальный рыцарь, пропитанный традициями, не только признал когда-то правоту худшего среди рядовых, плевавшего на дисциплину, но и подчинился его решению? Почему тогда, когда кодекс, традиции и собственные желания приказывали ему умереть, он подчинился преступнице, стоящей вне закона, и положил свой меч к ее ногам?

Альчхон знал, как умереть с честью.

Нандо Токман, принцесса Токман, государыня — знала, как выстоять и в итоге победить.

Он был прирожденным воином. Но есть люди, рожденные, чтобы вести за собой воинов. Даже если они держат меч, как ухват. Государыня знает ромейское слово «харизма», Альчхон — нет, но смысл его он бы понял. А если харизма помножена на королевскую кровь, такой человек рожден править.

А дело воина — служить. Потому что иначе он не воин — а убийца.

О да, конечно, все они служат государыне. Но для Юсина служение — замена былой любви. Для Пидама — возможность быть рядом с государыней, лихорадочная надежда на то, что может случиться. Для Альчхона служение важно само по себе, это смысл его жизни, усмирение хаоса в порядок — и свет, озаряющей тьму.

Это единственная дружба, которую воин может предложить правителю.

— Ты — мой лучший друг, — говорит государыня.

— Да, — отвечает начальник стражи.


End file.
